Lorill
Details * '''Name:''' Lorill * '''Race:''' Half-Elf * '''Class:''' Warlock (The Archfey Patron) * '''Background:''' Hermit * '''Gender:''' Male * '''Age:''' 26 Back Story Lorill was born in a large prosperous city. He had a loving parents and the future looked bright for this half-elf. Growing up, Lorill started to feel a need for adventures, living a peaceful common life was no longer suiting him. He joined a mercenary guild and soon delved head-full in the life of adventurer. Lorill experienced both dark and bright sides of adventurers life, but one event changed his life forever. On one of his missions, Lorill with a group of other adventurers had to escort a noble person. Unfortunately, one of the guards turned to be a hired assassin. He managed to eliminate the noble and get away, so all the blame was put on the guards. However, without clear evidences of their guilt, Lorill and the others were given a choice of imprisonment or exile. Half-elf chose the latter. It was his fault that the assassin succeeded, so Lorill decided to train his skills in order to prevent such failures in the future. One day, while wandering he spotted strange ruins, that drew his attention. They didn't look like a dark dungeon, or some other creepy place, in fact the ruins consisted only of few marble walls and columns. Lorill felt safe being there, so soon this place became a new home for him. At first everything seemed to be normal, but one night he was awaken by a beautiful singing. When half-elf found the source of marvelous melodies, he was surprised and fascinated. The singer was the most gorgeous elf he has ever witnessed. When their eyes met, Lorill was paralyzed, he couldn't move. The woman approached him and put an ornate silver ring in his helpless hand, whispering in his ear, that she found him intriguing. She told Lorill, if he wishes to learn the ancient arts of his ancestors, he just has to put the ring on and the pact will be formed between them. And after those words, the woman disappeared. Lorill had no clear understanding what had just happened to him. He questioned whether it was just a dream, but then he felt the ring in his hand. He slowly put it on his finger, the only thought that crossed his mind was "I want to see her again". But she didn't appear, instead, Lorill noticed strange runes on the walls, that somehow eluded his sight before. The language looked unfamiliar to him, but somehow he could understand every single word. That's how began his training in ancient arts, that the woman mentioned. Also, Lorill noticed some unnatural powers developing on part with the new knowledge he gained from ancient texts. Although it was all life-altering, half-elf didn't care much about it, He just wanted to see the woman again, he didn't even got her name. This was the reason why he stayed in the ruins for whole 5 years, but she never showed herself again. Then Lorill left, his urge for adventures overwhelmed the desire to see the elf again, besides, he thought that maybe he is not worthy to see her at the state he is now. Now Lorill is returning to the civilized world again, he know he has changed a lot, and is curious, how the society will receive him now? But most importantly, what new adventures await him? Character Goals Magic Items